


the only proof that i need is you

by colllapsingstar



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (sort of), Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colllapsingstar/pseuds/colllapsingstar
Summary: It’s really hardI can’t cry in your arms cause you’re not hereIt’s not your fault and if it was I wouldn’t careMy heart is bigger than the distance in between usI know it cause I feel it beatingSo strong it’ll knock you down- Paramore, “Proof”





	the only proof that i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine’s Day drabble. J/J/T is my favorite ship in the top fandom.  
> Break from the drama of this fic I’m working on.  
> I listened to “Proof” by Paramore on repeat while listening to this and got some inspiration from that.  
> Warnings:  
> \- Jenna worries about being slut-shamed  
> \- Worries about homophobia but no actual graphic homophobia

It’s hard, being the husband/boyfriend of a very successful band. Tour wears on all of them, but it’s hardest for Jenna, who’s separated from her significant others for a long time during the year, rarely getting to see them.

Calling only breaches the distance so much, but there are a lot of texts.

You know. Because they’re in  _ love _ with each other, and nothing else could be more than that.

* * *

_ Tyler tells Jenna that he loves both of them over FaceTime, when they’re just casually chatting and Josh is off somewhere else and he has time to call. _

_ It’s not just platonic, either, and it took a long time for Jenna to get over that (and some Google searches about “what if your husband loves someone else and you,” and scrolling through a few pages of results before finding polyamory, and thinking, ‘Huh.’) _

_ She texts him the article on polyamory that she’s found, along with a couple others from a separates search on polyamory. _

_ He texts her back with a: what are you trying to say? _

_ She responds with a: do you know what you want? _

_ It’s not that big of a quarrel, really. _

_ A couple hours later with an: I don’t really think you understand. _

_ And she won’t give him any ground, so: I’m trying my best to. This *is* my way of understanding, but I can’t say anything definitively without communication _

_ He can be just as stubborn as she is, though: Are you really okay with this? Because I’m not. I told you because I wanted to get over it not because I actually want it. Everything that we’ve been taught goes against this idea of a relationship between multiple people _

_ The concept’s been around for a while, she shoots back with. I’m not saying that we necessarily have to do anything about it, but think about it. Think about it, and then we can talk. _

* * *

 

_ It takes a while for Tyler to “think about it” after Jenna left that comment. _

_ He starts the conversation, this time: The only people I want are you and him. No one else. It’s not like I want to *cheat* on you. It’s not exactly like what they’re writing about. _

_ That’s okay. There’s no one definition. It’s flexible, and that’s perfectly fine. Do you want to go for it? _

_ I don’t know. There are a lot of things I’m mentally thinking about, a lot of guilt. It feels like I’m cheating on you, but I can’t help what I feel and I can’t do anything about it. _

_ I think that’s the point - that feelings are natural and you can’t do anything about it. _

_ I might. I don’t know. _

* * *

_ It’s Tyler and Josh, and it’s Tyler and Jenna. It’s not all three of them, and that’s fine. She’s a little jealous of Tyler, but she’s unwilling to search for the root of that jealousy. _

_ Only a few people know about the three of them. Not even the family knows, because none of them are sure that they’ll react positively. They’re still Christian, they still believe in God. Not everything said in the Bible is necessarily right, and it has a lot of outdated beliefs, but they still believe that God exists, that God will help them. _

_ There’s no three of them, and maybe that’s what Jenna wants, but she’s afraid of what people’d say if they knew, calling her a slut. _

_ She wishes that it was all three of them. _

_ She tries to join in on more Tyler-and-Josh time, by joining their cuddle piles and it’s...easy, far too easy. _

_ It feels too right for her to feel guilty about it. _

* * *

 

She’s glad that it’s all three of them.

It’s hard to manage a relationship with just two people, but it’s worth all the problems in the end, because they love each other.

And as long as they have each other, they can get through life.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day <3  
> Talk to me on Tumblr: colllapsingstarr  
> I have a longfic WIP, currently stands at 3k+ and there's a LOT more to go!  
>  \- D


End file.
